Conventional cosmetic dispensers, particularly those used for lipstick, have a multi-element construction. The exterior portion is often times a decorative shell with a cap. Interiorly, provision is made for a tube having a spline slot, a helical sleeve having and internal helix, and a riser cup in which the lipstick or other cosmetic is seated. The riser cup has legs which expand between the top and bottom of the strokes. The legs or projections are provided to simulate a click so that the users have an audible as well as physical feeling when the upper position and the lower position are attained.
A problem arises after the containers are manufactured, and before they are filled with the desired cosmetic in avoiding developing a permanent set in the expandable members that provide the friction as the cup is raised and lowered, and which lock the contents at the upper and lower position or firmly preclude the same from moving at an intermediate position. If the dispensers, after they are manufactured, and the expandable portions are in a restrained condition for one month or less prior to using, they develop a set which severely impedes expansion and therefore the friction and the clicking action of the top and bottom.
Even after the dispenser is filled with the desired cosmetic, if the user, after half of the cosmetic has been consumed, does not lower the cup to the lower most position the expandable member can be similarly induced to take a set and diminish its function.
Attempts have been made at developing a relaxation zone for such expandable members, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,126. Other patents in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,561 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,501 and the prior art recited in all of those patents.
What is needed is a construction which provides for a relaxation zone of the expandable members relating to the movement of the cup in both the upper position and the lower position. Moreover, it is additionally important for utilizing the relaxation at the top and the bottom in the 80/20 piece lipstick mechanism.